1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and a storage medium therefor for extracting a specific area of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, methods have been proposed for extracting a specific portion of an image based on the features of the specific portion.
For example, a telop (video caption) can be extracted from an image based on its features that the luminance level thereof is higher and the edge thereof is sharper compared with the background portion.
However, there has existed the problem that the telop cannot be precisely extracted if part of the background portion is similar to the telop with respect to the luminance level and the sharpness of the edge.